A Lil' Bit of Lovin'
by GreaseAddict0723
Summary: Sandy broke up with Danny, who discovers after a hug with Kenickie that he might not be as straight as he thought. (Danny X Kenickie with Mentions of Doody X Putzie and Rizzo X Sandy)
1. Chapter 1

Danny sighed. He and Sandy had just broken up. Kenickie had found him sitting in Greased lightning. He had puffy red eyes. He tried to hide them but Kenickie saw them anyways.

"Danny…."

Kenickie starts but Danny growls.

"Go ahead. Laugh! I'm sure you will…"

He shouted. Kenickie blinked.

"I ain't gonna laugh at you."

Kenickie said

"R-really?" Danny asked, his old shy side showing again. Kenickie nodded and before he knew it, Danny was hugging him. He awkwardly hugged Danny back but it felt different than before. Kenickie didn't know how to word it, But he loved the hug. Danny had finished crying which made Kenickie smile as Danny slowly released the hug

"I'm sorry for making your shirt wet…" Danny apologized and Kenickie chuckled.

"That's fine, Zuko." He said "I cry too sometimes".

Danny didn't say anything, or laugh. An Awkward silence took place and Danny managed to say

"I think I should get home. My mom and dad might get worried."

Kenickie just nodded. "Alright well I'll meet you tomorrow at school." He said with a smile.

Danny then hugged him quickly and left. Kenickie blinked. Danny Rarely hugged him. These hugs made Kenickie think about Danny in ways he hadn't. He felt...weird. Did he LIKE Danny? "No...I'm not gay I can't be " he muttered. "What would Betty Say?"

Meanwhile, Danny was confused and scared. He'd normally cut when he was scared as he depression would set in. Only Putzie knew as he told Putzie everything. Putzie always got worried in fact he started body checks. So when Putzie saw Danny, He gasped.

"D-Danny? What happened?!" he said as he could tell Danny was scared of something.

"I-I think I have a crush o-on….o-on…" He started to tear up. Putzie looked at him.

"Tell me! Please Danny let it out!"

"KENICKIE! I think I-I have a crush on Kenickie…." Danny said with a whimper.

Putzie blinked. "That's all? Danny, it's okay to like other men." He said. Danny wiped his tears. "You really think so?"

Danny asked, hopeful Putzie wasn't lying.

Putzie nodded. "Me and Doody actually started dating recently." He said with a smile. Danny blinked. "Wow."

Just as his name was said, Doody walked out of the kitchen as he was over at Putzie's house to 'Hang out' and game. He blinked at Danny. And than Putzie kisses Doody in front of Danny. Doody went wide eyed for a second but soon melted into the kiss. Danny just stood there. He was happy for them, But also worried about Jan because he knew she had a crush on Putzie. He just shrugged if off as Putzie broke the kiss slowly. Doody was about to make an Excuse but Danny said

"I already know about you guys. It's okay with me" which caused Doody to calm down.

"So, Zuko…" Doody suddenly said. "Wanna join me and Putzie in a Game of truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

Danny blinked a bit before shrugging. "Sure"

Doody smirked. Putzie lead Danny to his bedroom, although Danny knew where it was after being over at Putzie's For the last month for his body checks. They sat on Putzie's bed and Putzie found a bottle and spun it. It landed on Doody.

"Truth or dare?" Putzie asked.

"Aw C'mon baby, You know I always go with dare." Doody said with a chuckle. Putzie grinned. "Kiss me" he said simply, and Doody kissed him immediately. Danny kind of expected that to happen but his kind wandered. 'What if I kissed Kenickie when I had the chance?' He thought to himself. He had heard from Rizzo that Kenickie was a good kisser, which she brought up at random one time. He started to zone out until Putzie yelled "DANNY!!!!!!" which snapped him out of it. "U-Um...What?" He asked. Putzie giggled. "You zoned out. Plus Doody spun the bottle and it landed on you."

He blinked a bit. Than Doody said

"Truth or dare Danny?"

"Truth" Danny quickly replied. Doody smirked.

"What were your thinking about?"

Danny squeaked and turned a bright pink.

"I-I….Umm….."

"Well?" Doody asked, pushing it.

"What It would be like if I kissed Kenickie!!!" He said with a blush. Putzie Giggled and Doody stood there, mouth wide open before Saying "Well….That is sure an...Interesting thought….". Suddenly a Knock was heard at the front door as Putzie's room was next to the living room. Putzie ran to get it. He opened the door to see a Soaked Kenickie. Kenickie shivered before Saying

"H-Hey Putzie. M-Mind if I stay here for a while? Greased lightning broke down and I had to push it all the way h-here." . Putzie didn't say a word before quickly pulling Kenickie in to his house.

"Hand me your T-Bird Jacket, I'll hang it in the bathroom to dry." Putzie said as Kenickie did as told, removing the T-Bird Jacket. Putzie smiled and Lead Kenickie to the bathroom.

"Your Jacket will be in here to dry." He said as Kenickie had never been over at Putzie's house for anything since being a Freshman for a project when they first met but that was a few years ago. Putzie then threw a towel at him to dry himself which he used to dry himself with. Than Putzie took Kenickie to the bedroom and Kenickie was shocked to see Danny before arching a brow. "I thought you were going home to See your mom and dad who you said might worry about you…." He said and Danny looked at him before Saying "I went home but mom and dad weren't there. So I left a note and came here to see Putzie." He explained. Kenickie nodded understandingly. Putzie looked at Doody with a smirk and whispered something to him that Kenickie and Danny Couldn't hear. Putzie looked at Kenickie with his Innocent face.

"Hey Kenickie, Would you like to join our game of truth or dare?" He asked and Kenickie shrugged. "I mean sure." He said and before he sat on the bed Putzie threw some clothes towards him which he caught and Then walked to the bathroom to change into them. They had been Putzie's older brothers hand me downs that Putzie didn't fit into. It was a Christmas themed shirt and some shorts which Kenickie put on. Than he ran back to the room, almost slipping. He caught himself and walked into the room. He sat on the bed and Danny gave Putzie his turn. The bottle landed on Kenickie.

"Kenickie, Truth or dare."

"Dare! " Kenickie said.

"I dare you to kiss Danny." Putzie said, knowing Kenickie wouldn't turn down a dare. Both males blushed before leaning in and than suddenly closing the gap between them. 'Rizzo was right, he is a good kisser….' Danny thought as Kenickie suddenly deepened the kiss, which Danny allowed him to do. Kenickie wrapped his arms around Danny's waist so Danny wrapped his arms around Kenickie's neck. Putzie and Doody just stood there with wide eyes. Kenickie licked Danny's Bottom lip, and Danny granted access as they both twirled tounges before separating with a trail of spit.

"I said kiss not make out!" Doody teased. Kenickie just ignored him, smiling at Danny.

"You are a really good kisser." He said, making Danny blush and then say "You are too." Kenickie than whispered to Danny "I love you…." Danny blushed more before whispering back "I love you too. "


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning. The Males ended up staying at Putzie's because of the rain. Danny was the first to wake up, and his stomach rumbled. Luckily he knew how to cook. He pulled out some eggs and milk and grabbed a bowl and started to make some scrambled eggs. When he was done, Kenickie suddenly walked into the kitchen and blinked. "You cook?" He asked and Danny nodded. "Yeah, mom and dad left me at home alone a lot. My older brother taught me how to cook." he said with a sigh. Kenickie frowned but than used puppy dog eyes. "Can I try some?" he asked cutely and Danny nodded, handing him a plate as he made too much for himself alone. Kenickie bit in and gasped. "It tastes so gooood!" He said with a mouthful and Danny smiled. "Thanks." he said. Kenickie smiled back and finished his plate quickly. They then suddenly went Silent before Kenickie spoke up. "Listen, Danny. I thought about that Kiss. There was...A spark..." he spoke shyly. "I really do love you. I know it's weird that we are both guys, but after the hug, and that kiss..."

"I love you too Kenickie...The same way" He said with a small smile but then frowned. "But you've got Betty..." He suddenly said, causing Kenickie to look at him. "Yeah well..About that...She was just using me as cover. she is actually into Sandy and not me. " He explained. "Meaning if we get them together...We can use each other as cover.".

Danny was about to Protest before saying "I wouldn't have to Kiss Sandy Right? just you?" He asked. Kenickie nodded. Danny smiled. "Then I'm fine with it. Sandy also accepts Gays so I think she'll agree with it. maybe..."

"Why did you break up anyways?" Kenickie said and Danny sighed. "Well...We had an argument but then we thought we'd stay together. then I found out I'm gay and... well... that's why we broke up" He explained.

Kenickie blinked. "And you cried because?"

"I thought you guys wouldn't accept me.." Danny said with a shy whimper. Kenickie hugged him. "That will never Happen Danny. We all love you, although I love you the most." he said earning a chuckle and a smile from Danny.

"So you're all mine, right?" Danny asked shyly. Kenickie chuckled and nodded. "Sure Zuko. " He said with a smile. "But only if you promise to be mine and mine only." He added. Danny nodded. "Of course !" he giggled. Then he pushed his lips to Kenickies. 'All _Mine._ Not _Hers._ ' He thought happily. Then both males sat and talked waiting for Putzie and Doody to wake up.

About an Hour later, Putzie woke up with Doody's Arm wrapped around him. He smiled happily but slowly slid his way out of Doody's grasp. he managed to walk down stairs and blinked at what he saw. Danny was kissing Kenickie right there. At first he thought he was dreaming but he shrugged it off.

"Morning!" he said which caused the other males to separate with a blush. "Morning Putz" Danny managed to say.

"Might I ask why you were making out on the couch?" Putzie asked curiously.

"Well...We thought about it...and well...I'm His boyfriend now." Kenickie said, motioning to Danny. Danny nodded. Putzie squealed, unlike him, causing the males to stare at him before he managed to speak. "I kinda have been wantin' you guys to get together since Danny introduced me to you when we were still Freshman." He said and Kenickie started to laugh. His Laughter made Danny smiled but it also woke up Doody. Doody walked down the stairs in just his underwear and blinked when he saw the other males before Putzie giggled and said "I may like you in your underwear but we have guests." he said and Doody ran up stairs and got dressed before coming back down.

"Mornin'. Pretend you never saw that fellas." He said with a small blush. Danny smiled a bit before speaking. "I made eggs..." And Doody blinked. "Umm... why do you cook?" He said and Kenickie was about to speak but Putzie looked at Doody. "His parents left him alone alot with Johnny, so he kinda had to." Putzie said. Doody nodded understandingly and went to get him and Doody a Plate of food.

 **Hey guys I'd like to say thanks for reading my stories! Don't worry this is no where near the end XD I'm not use to this setup because I use my phone to type and publish and it's harder then I thought. Anyways this has seriously helped my Writers block So I will try to write a lot more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny sighed. He walked to Sandy's house to tell her some information. He knocked on the door and Sandy's father answered with a glare. "We don't Allow Fags In the house!" he yelled. Danny whimpers a bit and Sandy let out a low growl. "Dad, let me deal with this." She said as she pushed him aside and when they got to Danny's car he started to cry. Sandy sighed. "Sorry about him Danny. what did you need?"

"I-I...I got with Kenickie...A-And well...I need cover so...T-That doesn't Happen again." He started and Sandy squealed a little but then looked at him. "No kissing?" She asked and he nodded. She Smiled. "Then I'm in. I'll tell my Dad you just thought you were gay but actually you weren't. " She said. As soon as she said that, she got out before Danny could speak and talked to her dad who then walked up to him. "Uh...Sorry I didn't give you a chance to speak. and...sorry for calling you a fag."

Danny let out a quiet"It's fine..." and Sandy's father walked away. Danny quickly started his car and drove to Kenickies house. he was still upset and was on the brink of tears. Kenickie was sitting on his porch, and when he noticed Danny's car pulling into the drive he knew something was wrong. Danny never came to Kenickies house, it was always the other way around. The only time he visited was to give Kenickie his jacket back. Kenickie rushed to Danny and he saw that Danny had been Crying. he quickly hugged his boyfriend and allowed him to cry into his shirt. Once Danny had calmed down, Kenickie sighed. "Wanna Come inside so we can talk? only one home is my Mom... She'll accept us." He suddenly said. Danny nodded Softly and Kenickie picked him up causing him to squeak in surprise. Kenickie looked him in the eye with A bit of fear. "Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned. Danny shook his head no with a blush. "Just surprised me..." He admitted and Kenickie smiled before walking. He slowly set Danny down when they got to the Door. Beatrice, Kenickies mom, Smiled at the both of them.

"Kenickie, who's this?" She asked. Kenickie blushed a bit before saying, "Mom, This is my Boyfriend, Danny Zuko." He said and She Smiled softly at him. "I'm Beatrice. And As for you Kenickie, I won't tell your dad about this As long as You use Protection." She teased and both males faces turned bright pink. "M-Mom!!!!" Kenickie shouted still bright red and she giggled. "Hey, I mean after you almost got that girl Pregnant... You kinda need to remember that." It went Silent for a bit before Beatrice then looked at Danny. "So Anyways, I'm baking Cookies right now so if you need anything from me just give a shout." she said before walking into the kitchen. Danny looked at Kenickie

before quickly tackling him to the couch with a smile. "Can we Cuddle?" He asked Cutely. Kenickie looked a little worried but then nodded. "Sure, I mean dad won't be here for a week...Hes not...As accepting as mom. it may take a while before he accepts us..." He said with a sigh. Danny frowned and Kenickie quickly turned it to a smile when he laid next to him and cuddled close. Danny eventually was fast asleep in Kenickies arms. Kenickie managed to pull his Own leather jacket off. He looked down just right and gasped when he saw a Slit mark. 'Danny...D-Danny cuts?!?' he thought. He just covered them up with his leather jacket and sighed. 'I'll talk to him about it in the morning...' He said as he fell asleep.

When Danny woke up, Kenickie had a stern look on his face. "Why'd you do it?"

"D-Do what?" Danny asked, as Kenickie was scaring him. Kenickie noticed Danny was scared and sighed. "Take your jacket off... and shirt." He said which made Danny panic and whimper as he did what he was told. his body was covered In Cuts. Kenickie started to cry before he quickly hugged Danny. "Danny...W-why?" He sniffled. Danny sighed. "W-Well, Mom and Dad have basically abandoned me. T-They always forget about me, it's all about Johnny. they didn't even celebrate any of my birthday's with me after he moved out...that's where it began. A-After Johnny, I was nothing. I started to crush on Guys at age 12. First one being you ... And it disappeared, or was masked by Sandy...Then it returned and I just..." He sniffled. Kenickie sighed. "Does anyone else know?" He asked and Danny nodded. "P-Putzie does body checks every other Weekend..." He managed to say. and Kenickie sighed again. "Why didn't you tell me? "

"I didn't want you to know I had a crush on you..." He squeaked. "J-Johnny Is the Only person who knew... that I liked guys..." He said and Kenickie quickly have him a kiss before he could cry again. he knew when Danny was about to cry because his voice changes. Danny quickly cheered up and kissed back, Making Kenickie happy but then all of a sudden "Hey Kenny I'm Hooo-" Amy started to say but gasped at the males which quickly separated. She gasped at the marks on Danny's chest of which he tried to cover. Danny found his shirt and quickly put it on but Amy sighed. "Kenny who is this?" she asked. "Uh...Amy this is my Boyfriend Danny...Danny this is my sister Amy... No dad doesn't know."

 **HEY GUYS AND GALS! sorry if this chapter seems shorter I wrote parts of it in school and parts of it before I went to bed. Also, Yes I gave Kenickie a sister...The other T-Birds will have Siblings as well...That is, if you guys don't mind it. comment your oppinion on this. I will still give some people siblings though just letting you know. Anyways thanks for reading! This is still no where near done btw. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Amy were talking for a while and Kenickie was getting bored. Danny quickly noticed this and surprised him by moving to his lap. Kenickie smiled from the small movement. Danny then blinked.

"Kenickie?" he asked.

"Yes?" Kenickie quickly replied.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked and Kenickie chuckled.

"I wouldn't really be considered yours if I said no…" He said, and Danny quickly flipped his body and pushed his lips up against Kenickie's. Kenickie smiled into the kiss before quickly kissing back. Amy squealed for a minute than left the room, allowing the males to deepen the kiss, which both gladly did. It wasn't as deep as it was at Putzie's House however. Eventually both males separated and Danny smiled.

"I love you, Nickie" Danny said with a smile. Kenickie blushed at the nickname. "Love you too, Zuko...In fact I'm curious, would you like to go on a date with me? Like now?" He asked, with a smile. Danny nodded quickly but then frowned. "But wouldn't we have to go as friends?" He said, with a sad look. Kenickie looked at him. "Nope. But if you want to be sure, we could always go by Nickie and Dan and Take the hair grease out. To add to that, we could always not wear our T-birds jackets." Kenickie said, making Danny's sad look go happy. "I'm okay with that!" he said with a grin. Kenickie chuckled. "Follow me, Danny." He said as he lead Danny to the bathroom. When they went in the bathroom Kenickie grabbed 2 towels and wet them down, tossing one to Danny. "Use that to get the grease out." he said. Danny did as told and Kenickie got his grease out the quickest, not having used much. Than he looked at Danny and gasped. "Damn Dude, you don't even look like you!" He said and Danny squeaked. "D-Do I look Bad??" He asked with fear. Kenickie blinked. "No you actually look...Hot." he said with a smile. "Thanks. So do you, Stud" he said with a grin and a wink. Kenickie blushed a bit but smiled. " I've got some clothes you can have. They might smell like me though"

"As if I'd have a problem with that!" Danny said, his grin getting bigger. Kenickie chuckled and lead him upstairs to his room. Danny looked around the room seeing Cars Everywhere. Kenickie even had a drawing of Greased lightning on his wall. It was realistic as well. Danny pulled it off gently. "Wow...Did you draw this?" He asked.

"Did I draw what?" Kenickie asked as he was in the closet. Danny walked over to to him and showed the picture. Kenickie nodded. "Yeah I did. You like it?" He asked. Danny nodded.

"Well than take it." He said with a smile. Danny gasped. "But Don't you want to keep it?" He asked. Kenickie looked at him. "that's an original copy. I'm gonna be redrawin' it anyways. Plus I want you to have it, so take it!" He said with a chuckle. Danny grinned and hugged him which caused Kenickie to chuckle. Kenickie hugged him back for a few seconds but then they separated and Kenickie gently grabbed the picture from Danny and signed it with his name, his full name, Kenickie Murdoch, then handed it back. Danny smiled. "You know, You could be an artist if you wanted to."

"Well, I don't want be one. Also I only draw what I want or requests. You got any, just tell me, okay?" He said and Danny nodded with a smile. "I love you" he said and Kenickie smiled at him. "Love you too babe. Oh also, try these on." He said as he handed some clothes to Danny. They smelt of strawberry Milkshake and Gasoline. Danny did as told, Changing infront of Kenickie which made Kenickie blush. Danny finished. "could you check the pants? I kinda..Well I don't know how to check em." He said with a curious and shy tone. Kenickie nodded, using two of his fingers to check the pants in a way Danny had never seen before. "Well they fit you loosely. I'll get you a belt." He said and he got him a belt. Danny quickly put it on and smiled a bit. "Now you gotta change though. " He said with a full smile. Kenickie chuckled a bit and pulled out a light blue shirt and some black pants as he changed in front of Danny, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Alright now let's go!" He said with a smile, grabbing some keys, of which weren't to greased lightning. Danny blinked. "You've got another car?" He asked and Kenickie nodded. "I didn't really drive it very often because it's got a small oil leak. Of course now I sorta have to cuz' Greased lighting has been having some problems." He explained and took Danny to it. It was 1956 Buick in blue. Danny smiled at it. "You obviously Customized it a lot. Does it have a name?" He asked. Kenickie shook his head no. Danny looked at him. "Then I'm calling it Skyler." He said with a grin. Kenickie chuckled. "Whatever dear. I hope Skyler still starts…." He said and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Danny who got in it and smiled. "Such a gentleman" he teased. Kenickie just smiled a bit and closed the door for him, getting into the driver seat and starting the car,which stuttered a little before it started. Danny smiled and talked to Kenickie the whole way to Frosty's. When they go to Frosty's, Kenickie got out and walked around to Danny's side. "Alright Dan, you ready for this date?" He asked and Danny chuckled.

"Why would I need be, Nickie?" He asked Cutely. Kenickie chuckled a bit. "Good point cuz' I'm here with you" he smirked. Danny blushed a little. Kenickie then grabbed Danny's hand, and pulled him out of the car as they walked into frosty's and chose a table. Vi of course immediately noticed the two and walked over to them. "Welcome to Frosty's, may I take your orders?" She asked. She recognized the fact that the two were Kenickie and Danny but didn't say a word. "Uh...One large strawberry lovers milkshake and 2 polar burgers and a large fry." Kenickie said. Danny ordered the same thing, but without the milkshake. The lovers milkshake was a milkshake with 2 straws, so Kenickie had obviously ordered it for both of them.

"So Dan, what'd you think of my mom and sister?" He asked. Danny smiled at him. "They were really nice. You haven't exactly met mine before…Heck you haven't even met my brother..." he said with a sigh. Kenickie frowned and gave Danny a hug from across the table. "I'm sure I will in time baby. " He said and Danny smiled a bit but then Kenickie let go of the hug and he frowned. Kenickie tilted his head curiously. "What is it?" He asked.

"You let go too early…" he pouted and Kenickie chuckled a bit and then kissed him. Danny gladly kissed back and Kenickie held it until Danny pulled away. Then their food arrived and they both ate slowly for once, most likely because they kept staring in each other's eyes. Eventually they both finished and started drinking the milkshake at the same time. Vi watched curiously as it was already near closing time she walked up to them. They were chatting rather than eating but Frosty's closed early that day so everyone else had left but the two. Vi walked up to them. "So...what's the deal between you guys? I never thought of You, Kenickie, or you, Danny as the gay type. Not that I mind of course."

" Well it all started when Sandy broke up with me…..I was Cryin' in Greased lightning in the garage. And then…" Danny started.

"I came in and saw Danny who thought I was gonna laugh at him for crying. And I explained to him that I wouldn't…" Kenickie continued.

"Then I hugged Kenickie who hugged back. I felt like I was in love. I panicked a little and talked to Putzie who was very helpful. Then…" Danny said, looking at Kenickie as if to have him continue.

"We ended up playing truth or dare….And Putzie dared me to kiss Danny. It started out gentle but I felt a spark...and deepened the kiss"

"After that we just kinda..Started going out" Danny finished. Vi chuckled. "Well Then...I personally think you two are cute together." Vi said. They chatted with her for a while before they paid the check and left.

 **Hey guys! sorry for the somewhat late update! there are many more chapters to come! I plan on this story being _Really_ ****long(If possible) ! Anyways Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been many days after Vi had found out about the males and no gossip, not a single word of them together, had spread throughout the town. Kenickie wanted to tell his dad the truth, and he decided that's what he'd do….Next week anyways. His dad needed to stay for another week, and Kenickie was somewhat Glad about that. He was patiently waiting for Danny at the park. Danny arrived late bit he also had another guy with him. Kenickie was about to say something to the guy but than noted the similarities between Danny and him. Danny walked up to Kenickie and gave him a hug. "Hey Kenickie! This is Johnny, my brother." he said.

" Danny's told me so much about you though I've got words of advice for you...If you hurt him, you'll be dealin' with me." He said and Kenickie looked him straight in the eye. "I won't hurt him but If I do I give you full permission to give me what I deserve" Kenickie said, his words were honest and true. Johnny smiled at him. "And I gladly will but I trust you with him" he said glancing me up and down. "Why all Black?" He asked and Kenickie shrugged. "Only clean outfit I've got at the moment" He said. Johnny nodded in understanding. "Well Then, Danny I'll see ya later, have fun with Kenickie and be safe I guess. I'll be at home when you get there." He said and started to walk away.

"Bye." Kenickie simply said and Danny hugged him before Johnny left the two to be alone. Danny suddenly kissed Kenickie on the cheek which caused him to blush and smile. "I love you so much Danny." Kenickie said and Danny grinned. "I love you so much more." He teased. Kenickie smirked. "Prove it Then." He said, and Danny kissed him on the lips, where anyone could see. Kenickie kissed back, not giving a care in the world as to what people had to say. Of Course, just at the right moment, Sonny emerged with his new girlfriend and blinked surprised at the sight and Diana just giggled. "You guys are so cute together!" she said and Kenickie and Danny Separated with a blush of embarrassment. Sonny smiled at them. "Well I mean, I accept ya for yourselves…so I'm okay with this." he chuckled. Kenickie and Danny smiled. "That's good cuz I mean Putzie and Doody are also sorta.." Danny said. "Yeah I know, I put them together in a closet til they confessed that they liked each other" Sonny said. Diana smiled. "I helped out. It was obvious that they liked each other considering they kept sharing gazes in class…" she said. Danny blinked. "Well I mean that explains why Putzie always needed to copy my notes…" he said. Kenickie chuckled a bit. "I mean I only needed em one time becuase I was sick.." he told Danny and Danny nodded. "Yeah I know. When you got sick I was always worried…" he admitted and Kenickie smiled. "I mean Putzie always said you are the one that worries the most…" Sonny said. "Anyways, me and Diana have a date to get to. I'll see you later!" Sonny added. Kenickie simply waved and the teen couple had left them alone. "Well that was..interesting. I'm surprised no one did that to me and you cuz I've kinda...Liked you for a while now" he admitted. Kenickie blinked. "How long?"

"Well I mean you were my first boy crush so since 6th grade…." He admitted. Kenickie smiled. "Well I mean you coulda told me. Before high school I was wondering if I was gay so I would have probably said yes" he said with a small chuckle. Danny sighed. "Yeah but back then I got picked on for almost everything…. That was when I wasn't a rebel though…" he said and Kenickie groaned. "You promised you'd tell me whenever you got bullied!" He said. Danny whimpers. "I would have but I...I was afraid they'd hurt you" he squeaked. Kenickie sighed "you worried too much. Incase you forgot, I was the one that started this group and made you leader…. I coulda protected ya dude. I mean it's a bit late now but still...ya really should have told me." He said. Danny sighed. "And I'm really sorry babe…. I know I shoulda told you but I was just afraid, okay? You can't blame me." He said and Kenickie nodded a bit. "No I can't...I mean look at Eugene, sure we pick on him but he's knows we are just kidding." he said and Danny nodded in agreement. "But just so you know Danny, I ain't gonna push you at any moment. Our relationship will be done stage by stage and I'm not gonna force stage 3 on you" he said. Danny smiled at him happily. "Thanks Kenickie...same goes for you. When I'm ready I will wait till you're ready for us to advance in our relationship" he said. Kenickie gave a smile, Pulling Danny into a cuddle.

"I love you Danny" He said. Danny smiled,

"I love you too." He said as he looked at him, Before snuggling into the crook of his neck. He stayed there for a while, inhaling the scent of Kenickie before falling asleep cuddled against him. Kenickie only smiled a bit, before going to bed himself.

 **Hey guys! It is me! I am not dead! The reason it has been so long is because I had lost inspiration, having been into other musicals like Heathers and Hamilton, But suddenly grease popped back into my mind as summer started, me suddenly thinking back to marching season, which introduced me to Grease in the first place, as we marched to Grease music, and I have found my grease shirt from marching season ! So anyways I am back into Grease, and confused as to why I stopped being into it anymore. So yeah Thanks to reading this btw, it means a lot. Oh also in September my schedule will be botched up when I go back to school, so you guys know. Anyways, Bye, hope you enjoy what's to come of the book!**


End file.
